


Oats, Jam, and Toast

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [21]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Bilbo just wants Thorin to stay in bed and do what he's told to heal.Thorin really needs to pee.Aka: a fluffy bit of fun because Thorin and Co all survive the battle and we need some fluff in the world.





	Oats, Jam, and Toast

"Thorin Oakenshield! You stop that right now!" 

The dwarf froze as he attempted to leave his bed and looked over to see their resident hobbit running into the room with a tray full of food.

"I don't care what you think you are doing! You are not getting out of bed! Oin's orders!" Bilbo fussed as he set the tray down gently so as not to spill the contents.

"Bilbo," Thorin said.

"No! You sit there and eat some of this delicious bowl of oats and honey Bombur made for you-"

"Bilbo," Thorin tried again.

"And here's a nice pot of tea, and toast with a spot of jam, raspberry I believe."

"Bilbo!" Thorin almost yelled. The hobbit looked up in surprise.

"I have to pee," the dwarf grunted as he tried to get out of the bed once more.

"Well, why didn't you say so!" Bilbo exclaimed as he helped pull Thorin out of the bed. "Dwalin! You need to come help carry Thorin!" Bilbo yelled towards the door.

"I can walk! I don't need to be carried like an infant!" Thorin protested as he staggered into Bilbo, nearly knocking him over by accident.

"Trying to escape again?" Dwalin asked as he walked into the room.

"He needs the water closet," Bilbo said handing Thorin over to Dwalin. "I'll be setting up breakfast while you make sure he doesn't fall in the tub like last time."

"I'm not an invalid!" Thorin groused.

"That is exactly what you are until the bandages come off your chest and the splint off your foot." The hobbit called to him as he set up plates of food.

"What's all that noise?" Fili asked from the door, balanced carefully with metal crutches. Kili slid past his brother and stole a piece of toast before Bilbo could stop him. 

"Is uncle trying to run away again?" The dark-haired dwarf asked around a mouth full of toast.

"Can a dwarf not pee in peace in his own home?" Thorin called from the other room.

"No!" Fili and Kili chorused. There was a muffled sound from the bathing chamber before a loud crash and splash of water.

"Thorin, are you alright?" Bilbo asked as he ran to the other room. Thorin came staggering out right before a soaking wet Dwalin charged him and sent the both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Watch his foot!" Bilbo squeaked as he jumped out of their way, attempting to break up the scuffle.

 Kili and Fili just sat on Thorin's bed, eating his food and grinning.

"I'm glad uncle is happy again," Kili said with a nod.

"Yes, the happiest I've seen him in a while," Fili agreed as he crunched on another piece of toast. "Could you pass the marmalade?" He asked. Kili passed it over while cheering Thorin on.

"Bet you a honeycake that he tries to escape again," Kili said as he grabbed a spoonful of roasted potatoes from the tray.

"Bilbo will stop him," Fili said with conviction as he watched the three adults grappling on the floor like children.

Thorin, indeed, did attempt to escape.

Bilbo tackled him and force fed him oats.

It was the beginning of a good day in the halls of Erebor.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short piece tonight.
> 
> I'm overwhelmed by all your comments and kudos on my works. I never thought I would have such a response. Thank you all for reading and commenting!


End file.
